1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, a communication system, a control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with, for example, a request for reducing the cost and time of travel of people, a communication system which provides calls and conferences over the communication network of the Internet or a dedicated line or the like have become popular. In this kind of communication system, when communications between communication terminals are started, content data such as image data and audio data is sent and received, and thus, the communications between the sites are realized.
Further, a communication system is used in a reception desk work. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a remote reception desk system in which, in the case where an interactive service is provided for a plurality of reception desks by using a video phone, it is possible to switch the reception desk that is connected to the video phone.
However, according to a conventional communication system, when communication between communication terminals is started, content data transmission is started in both directions simultaneously. In other words, there is a problem in that a start timing of content data transmission from a first communication terminal to a second communication terminal cannot be different from a start timing of content data transmission from the second communication terminal to the first communication terminal.